Twist Of Fate
by Delenalove2012
Summary: Damon and Elena have been best friends for over 100 years. They both love each other, But what happens when Damon gets jealous? Will he tell Elena the truth?
1. Prologue

_**Alright so instead of the story having Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn and Kol as the original family, it will be the Salvatore brothers. They are both about 2,000 years old.**_

* * *

**Prologue**  
I used to be a regular college girl, ready to start my second year of college. But that all changed the night I met Damon Salvatore. That night was the ending of my human life and the beginning of my life as a vampire. I Elena Gilbert am a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Elena POV**

Tonight was going to be fun. I haven't been to a club in almost five years.

I was going with Caroline, we met around fifty years ago and have been friends ever since.

I'm planning on wearing my black mini dress, it is strapless with slits going down the side. I am just about finished with my makeup, I decided to go with a smokey look.

I heard knocking and went to go answer it, I found Caroline leaning against the entry way. She was wearing a hot pink mini dress. She looked gorgeous, as always.

"So are you ready to have some fun and get drunk?" She squealed.

"Care I'm not gonna get drunk." I sighed.

"Well are you at least gonna get tipsy?" I just gave her a serious look. "Elena! You're a vampire! Live a little." I laughed at the irony.

"Fine Care, I'll get drunk and sleep with as many guys as possible." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to get snarky ." She smiled. "I just want you to have fun tonight, drink like there is no tomorrow, have a night to remember and meet someone new." She said the last part quickly and quietly, of course having extreme vampire hearing, I could still hear what she said as if she yelled it. I just took in a deep breath of air before I explained it to her... Again.

"Caroline I've said it a million times and I'll say it again. I only want one guy." I said slowly.

"You say that every time I bring up dating." She frowned.

"Because I don't want anyone else. He's funny, nice, caring and handsome. Sure he can be an ass sometimes, but I love him." I said in awe.

"Sometimes?" She scoffed. "More like all the time. Why don't you just tell him you love him already? It's agonizing." She whined.

"Because how would I bring it up? 'Oh hey Damon, how are you doing? And by the way I've loved you since the day I met you'?" We stood there awkwardly for a little while before Caroline broke the silence.

"We should get going." She suggested. She was right we were talking for a while.

"Yeah we should." The night has barely begun and I already can't wait for it to be over.

* * *

**Authors Note: Just because Elena says "_I've loved you since the day I met you._" not mean she is sired to Damon, I personally don't like that that they did that in the show. Any suggestions? Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Damon POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through the large window. I groaned and shielded my eyes. I felt someone on my side, I looked over to see a woman with sandy blonde hair lying next to me, I got up and went to go close the window.

The woman stirred in her sleep, what was her name? Mandy? Nope. sandy? No. Andie, I remember her bragging about being a news reporter or something like that for Mystic Falls, such a small town I have not been there in a while.

Why was she still here anyways? I saw her hand reaching for where I was, she finally looked around the room and spotted me instantly.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She moaned.

"Because I got up to close the window. Why are you still here?" I said a little harshly. She looked hurt by what I had said. I changed the topic, I walked over to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Have you seen a girl with brown eyes, long straight brown hair?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you by any chance know her name?" I asked.

"Yeah, her name is Elena Gilbert." she replied.

"Great, is she with someone? When you see her?" I Smiled.

"Yes, she is usually with a girl with curly blonde hair that is really annoying." she said. Caroline. Damn it.

"You will not remember this conversation, you will get dressed and go home." And she did exactly what I said. Looks like I'm going to Mystic Falls.

When I got to Mystic Falls it was around 10 P.M. So I went to the boarding house and put my things away. I thought tonight would be the perfect night to go to a club, I'll just look for Elena tomorrow.

**Elena POV**

We had been here for maybe and hour? It seems like forever. Caroline convinced me to get up and dance a few times only resulting in me getting bored and going back over to the bar to order some more Bourbon.

I was so busy sitting there in my own little world I did not notice a man sit down right next to me. When I finally looked up to see who it was it was a man with black hair and blue eyes. It was Damon!

He must not have known it was me because he looked really bored. I sat there for a few seconds deciding what to do, I finally just hugged him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said confused. I just laughed and pulled back.

"Damon" I gasped. "I can't believe you don't recognize your best friend." I heard him laugh.

"Elena." He breathed. "What are you doing here alone?" He asked.

"I'm not alone, I'm with Caroline. She kind of dragged me here." I sighed.

"Well come on let's go dance." He said as he pulled me up. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**And that is chapter 2. Any suggestions for the next chapter?**


End file.
